Artificial Love
by flavored tears
Summary: A marriage is arranged in a time of war in order to attain a stronger alliance and to benefit both villages. Can an obligation to Sakura turn into something more? Gaasaku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Artificial Love

Chapter 1

"**War does not determine who is right- only who is left." **-Bertrand Russell

________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, your turn Sakura-chan. Who would you rather screw, Orochimaru or Gai?"

"Naruto that's just gross!"

"Just pick one!"

Team seven trudged wearily against the grassy foilage littering the outskirts of fire country. They were bored. Bored of the same scenery that stretched on for miles. Bored of the mosquitoes that bit constantly at their unprotected skin, causing red, itchy bumps to form. Bored of the hot humid climate that made them sweat and chafe through their clothes.

And most of all, bored of the same routine, where Sai would taunt Naruto, usually about his lack of genitals and Sakura would usually be the mediator. Her role as the peace-maker of the group, forced her to break apart the annoying duo, that mainly consisted of trying to stop Naruto with the same usual threat : "Naruto, if you don't stop, I swear you will never have kids again!" It worked, for a while.

So they continued their journey, bored.

The only thing interesting so far during their travel was the squirrel they saw…that attacked Naruto.

It was no surprise then that the usual prankster of their group decided to play a game. The game of 'who would you rather screw?', it was a rather lewd game. But on the other hand, it kept them from a further state of boredom and it proved to be a somewhat stimulant diversion , so Sai and Sakura reluctantly obliged to play along.

The mission was really simple, which Naruto very much despised. He preferred the difficult assignments where he could engage in battle, and kick some ass. But, unfortunately they were assigned to investigate the complaints of the resident villagers living in the outskirts of fire country, collect information and return back to Konoha. So much to the chagrin of Naruto, there would be no asses for him to kick this time, except for maybe Sai's.

Sakura quietly pondered Naruto's question, it was proving to be rather difficult one. Hmm… the insane, snake-like pedophile who sought to live forever or the deranged, joyful man who spouted about youth and springtime and, was quite unattractive. A difficult question indeed, even her inner-self agreed with her. She was soon interrupted from her musings by a very distraught Naruto.

"Do you smell that?"

The demon container continued to sniff the air, his inhuman senses now alert and even more aware of his surroundings.

"I don't smell anything Naruto,"

Sakura said, trying in vain to get a whiff of whatever Naruto smelled.

"Maybe your just smelling yourself, dickless," the retort came from an uninterested Sai, who despite of his unfriendliness toward the dead last of their team, did not underestimate Naruto. So along with Sakura and the dead last , he discreetly sniffed the air for anything suspicious.

"Naruto are you sure?" The pink haired jounin said, looking rather confused at her teammate's behavior.

Naruto breathed in harder, his lungs could be seen expanding through his jounin vest.

"It smells like fire…and blood, " Naruto whispered the last word, his cerulean orbs widening in comprehension and began to run further ahead of his teammates.

Sakura and Sai ran for miles, infusing chakra through their legs so they could keep up with Naruto who seemed to have run off without them and was nowhere to be seen.

The only thing hinting of the blonde's whereabouts' was the dust trail he left behind and the broken trees that he had collided with. Whatever Naruto had sensed, it must have been very important, which had caused him to run off like that. Unfortunately for them, they were not able to hear what Naruto had said, so they were left to stare at his quickly retreating form in bewilderment.

Sakura was so going to pummel him to the ground for making her run this much.

The former root's member and the hokage's apprentice soon reached a clearing. During their long sprint through the forest, they had decided to gang up on Naruto and punish him for making them tired and even more sweatier. Sakura envisioned punching him in the face with her chakra enhanced fist, knocking all of his teeth off. Luckily for her, they spotted Naruto's form standing on top of a large hill covered in grass and wild flowers.

She couldn't wait to get her hands on him.

As they neared closer to the hill they smelled the stench of smoke and a smell very much familiar to all shinobi…death.

The abhorrent and unpleasant odor coated the atmosphere making breathing a difficult task. Finally making it up the large peak, they stood beside a seemingly stiff and lifeless Naruto to see a most disturbing view in front of them. One that disturbed even Sakura, a medic used to seeing so much blood on a person. Thoughts of pummeling Naruto to death were shortly forgotten.

They looked down toward the burning village in front of them, feeling the heat of the fire located below them. They could see bodies of the villagers littering the floor. The once green, lush land now covered and stained in blood. The metallic smell permeating the air, combining with the stench of smoke and death, really making the atmosphere unpleasant.

Sakura stifled a sob, but tears ran through her ghostly pale face. Feeling very distraught, she hugged Sai who stood closest to her, she did not care at all if she overstepped her boundaries and invaded his personal space. She wanted comfort and someone to shield her from this. Shield her from the abhorrent scene in front of her. Someone to comfort and grieve with her for the death of the villagers, she knew that none of the them could have possibly survived from the attack.

Despite Sai's discomfort and his lack of understanding emotions, he brought his hands around the petite, distraught female and awkwardly hugged her. Naruto too, upon seeing Sakura's state, awoke from his dazed stupor and brought his hands around Sakura and tried his best to shield his most precious friend from the view in front of them.

Who could have done this? Was the question that all of team seven wondered.

Naruto and Sai performed a justsu that created water and doused the flames until they were no more. Despite the grief and sadness that engulfed them, they ventured into the village to find some clues, or anything to lead them to the culprit.

They walked past the massacred civilians whose very limbs were torn off, some without a head and some missing an arm or a leg. Sakura saw women without clothes and from the scars on their body, she knew that they were raped.

'Cruel, so cruel…', Sakura thought to herself and held even tighter to Naruto's arm who guider her past the remains of the villagers.

They continued to walk, avoiding the butchered corpses proved to be a problem, and the soles of their sandals were coated in blood. But still they continued until they reached a Red flag.

A Red flag only meant one thing…war. The symbols of the villages of Earth and lightening were seen audaciously printed on the material. Sakura grew irritated as the banner waved shamelessly through the wind, as if it were proud that a village perished, So she picked up the flag and threw it on the ground.

It was official, the villages of Earth and Lightening had declared war.

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

It has begun, Gaara thought to himself.

He eyed the gravely injured body of one of his most reliable shinobi spies, Namoru, who was standing in front of him currently bleeding profusely on his once pristine marble floor. He remembered a time when blood excited him to the stark point of obsession, but the image of one of his shinobi bleeding so profusely had started to irk him.

"Get a medic immediately!" he yelled to one of his frightened attendants, who ran out of his office more than happy to carry out his order.

"…Declared war," rasped the incapacitated shinobi, who began to cough violently which caused blood to trickle down his mouth and onto his neck, enduring the pain he

continued, "T-the Uchiha is behind this." After finishing that sentence, his shoulders started to move in an up and down motion, ensuing another coughing fit. Namoru was barely managing to stay conscious to finish the rest of the message. Before he could faint from blood loss, a team of medics arrived in time to heal and to transport him to the hospital. Some stayed behind to clean the gory mess off of the floor, restoring it to it's clean state.

Namoru's message rang loud and clear to all those in his office: War.

And it seemed that the Uchiha is the cause of it.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Author's Note:

Dear readers,

Sorry, I rewrote everything. I decided to start all over again, because I was not satisfied with how I originally wrote the beginning to start. I felt that it didn't have the same impact as I wanted it to have as this beginning does. But, the plot will still stay the same.

I wanted to approach this seriously because I love the pairing of Gaara and Sakura.

So tell me what you think, hate it or like it?

-flavored tears


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…unfortunately.

**Artificial Love**

Chapter 2

"**The most happy marriage I can imagine to myself would be the union of a deaf man to a blind woman." **- Samuel Taylor Coleridge

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Marriage?", the Kazekage quietly stated.

Although his voice seemed quiet, a mere whisper to the elders, there was no denying of the hint of steel underneath his calm tone.

Imagine Gaara's surprise when one of his attendants informed him that the Hokage had inquired the specifics regarding **his** proposal of marriage.

"W-we thought you would co-consent," Tamaki, an elder stammered, clearly panicking.

He looked toward his companions in desperation, begging for their help. They avoided his stare shamefully and instead directed their attention elsewhere.

Tamaki felt like an abandoned sheep, left by his peers. He was cornered, alone and being victimized by a hungry wolf, that seemed that his only purpose in life was to devour him. Was fate so cruel?

Cautiously, as if treading unsafe waters, he looked up timidly towards the Kazekage to gauge his reactions.

He was unprepared for the intimidating glare focused solely on him.

"Damn old bastards," Tamaki swore under his breath. He sought comfort in the thoughts of torture he would implement on them later.

"Why was I not informed?"

Gaara watched the all of the elderly old men twitch and shake in their seat, scrutinizing their movements as they look among themselves with hesitant expressions. Cold, verdant eyes belonging solely to the Kazekage glower in annoyance at the incompetent fools before him.

"Why. Was. I. Not. Informed?"

He tried once again, his voice taking on condescending tone. It was getting harder now to hold back the familiar feelings of anger at their cowardice. His patience began to wear thin. After all, he was not known for being long-suffering, he never had such a quality.

The elders had thought that after shukaku had been extracted by the Akatsuki, the Kazekage would be weak and easier to manipulate.

They were wrong.

"Perhaps, you need encouragement?"

Pretty soon, all the Suna elders sat stiffly in their seats, unwilling to make the slightest movement. Cowardly, timid expressions turned into one of horror as they felt tiny, miniscule grains of sand crawling up their limbs and traveling to their necks .

The texture of rough sand, was not one of a gentle caress. But, instead felt coarse and jagged on their skin. The sand had begun tightening painfully. It felt almost like having an anaconda constrict your body, until you were no longer capable of breathing.

Gaara seemed to have a calm, almost uncaring composure on the outside. On the inside, however, he was grinning sadistically at their torment as their faces turned into an ugly shade of blue. He liked the control he held over them.

His pleasure did not last long, for he grudgingly let his sand fall and released them from it's tight hold. Though he would have liked to victimize them further, it was no longer in his character to prey on those weaker than himself. The kazekage was a lenient man after all.

But, leniency can only go so far.

"Do you need more encouragement, or are you ready to talk?"

"We did not inform you because, because…we did not think you would mind." Another elder hurriedly replied.

It seemed that they were wrong in their assumption of him being weak. Instead they had become much more afraid to know that even without shukaku to come to the aid of their leader, he was still powerful, if not the more so.

"You did not think I would mind that you went behind my back to plan something that I did not agree to?"

Sometimes he felt as if he were too lenient on them. They deserve death.

'**Damn old fools.'**

"We thought that this marriage would benefit the village."

"How can this possibly benefit the village? War is soon upon us, there is no time to be worrying about such trivial matters."

'**Idiots' **, Gaara thought to himself. They should have been discussing battle tactics and the amount of soldiers needed to protect the village. But here they were talking about marriage?

'**Such nonsense!'**

Though merely sixteen years of age, Sabaku no Gaara had become one of the most admired and revered kazekage of the hidden sand village. A feat no one had expected him to accomplish, a feat that even he seriously doubted he was capable of.

Throughout childhood he was shunned, hated amongst the villagers and even his own family for what he was, and didn't take the time to find out who he was.

Of course, if anyone did approach the red haired young man they would be torn to pieces and he would sadistically enjoy their torment…

That would most likely be the reason why the villagers despised him so.

Heated glares were constantly thrown in his direction, hate marring their features. Demon they called him, and for awhile he believed them. For he was a demon, a jinchuuriki. Before the Akatsuki had abducted him, he had housed a demon in his body, Shukaku. The demon ran rampant through his mind and through self-control and will power alone, he held back it's violent tendencies.

Once looked upon as a monster to everyone in the village, he now basked in their respect, admiration and regarded him as their leader.

But, most of all he basked in the feeling of their acceptance.

He would do anything to protect them at all costs, but he refused to be used as a **tool**.

He was **not **a tool.

"There has not been rain for over three months, Kazekage-sama." Naoto, one of the elders replied.

Of all the elders in Suna, Gaara hated him the most. He was cunning and sly, also good friends with the Hokage. He had an inkling that it was he who was behind this marriage plot.

"What does that have to do with anything?," he hissed.

"The rainy season is late, and the water supply has run low. Soon famine will be imminent," Naoto evenly replied. He dared to look at the kazekage himself in the eyes, as if a challenge had transpired between them. Naoto did not back down, he seemed as if he was not one bit intimidated by Gaara or what his sand could do to him.

Tamaki, the elder who answered their leader's question previously, now looked at Naoto as his hero with a look of gratitude. All of the elder's confidence soon returned.

"How can we fight a war if we cannot even feed our people, Kazekage-sama?" The elders nod their head in agreement, as Naoto continued, "Our alliance with Konoha is not as strong as it once was, there is strong distrust among our villages especially with the war. They fear that we would turn on them again. So I have talked to the Hokage, and she has agreed that a solid proof of an alliance will leave no room for doubt."

"Is there no other way to solidify our alliance besides marriage?"

"No, no there is not." The elder sounded so sure that this was the correct choice. "Marriage is the most solid arrangement between humans, after all. One that cannot be broken."

Gaara dreaded that answer. But, he was right. His people would die of famine before war could reach his lands. He had promised to protect his people, even at the cost of his life. But, he did not expect to have a wife at such a young age, and marriage in Sunagakure meant only one thing…children. Since Suna's population seemed to be steadily decreasing due to the harsh climate, the villagers were encourage to have more children. And Gaara was not ignorant of the how children were created, and that meant sex. He hated Naoto even more at this moment.

"The Hokage has also agreed that they will supply food and water in exchange of some of our shinobi and seventeen percent of all the profit we earn from missions."

Breathing in sigh, he probably would regret this, but decided not to dwell on that thought.

"I give my consent," Gaara wearily announced. " Naoto you will travel to Konoha right away, and inform them of my decision on the proposal."

Everyone in his office breathed in a sigh of relief that they were not butchered because of this. The tension in the air quickly dissipating.

"However," the red haired you man warned, "If you go behind my back again, I will not hesitate to finish what I started." The threat hung in the air, and the council simultaneously swallowed in fear. It was not only a threat but, a promise, one that Gaara would enjoy to fulfill.

"Besides I am sure you will agree, that Haruno-san will make a good wife," Naoto proclaimed, seeming unfazed at the threat that the Kazekage had just made.

"Oh! Oh yes, she is a fine choice," the elders chorused together.

"Who?", Gaara seemed perplexed at the person whom they were referring to. He was sure he heard that name somewhere before.

"She is the Hokage's apprentice, and I do believe that she has saved your life during the abduction with the Akatsuki." One of the other elder's said.

"Yes, it's a fine choice indeed. It was also agreed between the Hokage and I that she would help in the hospital, teaching our medics and doctors," Naoto said proudly as if he was speaking about his own daughter.

"Really? Why, that's a swell idea…"

Pretty soon all of the council of elders conversed among themselves about her, like old women would gossip during tea time.

In the meantime, completely ignoring him.

But, he didn't mind because he was lost in thought of vague images of pink hair and green eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

"Baa-chan!", Naruto screamed at the Hokage as he ran into her office, her back turned from team seven's view.

Tsunade, Hokage of the hidden leaf village, turned around to face them, dead set on reprimanding Naruto for his lack of respect for her status. But, quickly lost her train of thought as she took in the sight of the shinobi before her.

Sai, Naruto, Sakura breathed in heavily, taking in large gulps of air. They were exhausted from their long run back to Konoha. Their hair deeply matted in blood, tangled and sticking out in every direction almost looking like they had been electrocuted. Their shoes were caked in dirt and blood, the crimson liquid staining their clothes and hands. Their faces covered in what looked like ashes and soot. Tsunade had not seen them in a state of such disarray since she gave them their first mission as Jounin. To put it frankly they were a mess.

"What happened?"

"The village…", Naruto tried to say but, failing as he tried to catch his breath from their long run. "The village…"

"The village you have sent us to has been destroyed," Sakura finished for him.

"And the villagers?" The Hokage seemed troubled at the news she received. Her lips setting into a grim line and her eyebrows drew together in worry creating wrinkles to set a top her forehead.

"Massacred, Earth and Lightening have declared war." Sai replied. He answered for Sakura as she seemed suddenly quiet and withdrawn, obviously traumatized from the whole event.

"I see." They had just confirmed her worse thoughts.

"Is that all you have to say?", the blonde haired young man whispered dejectedly.

"Please sit down all of you." She commanded, directing them to sit down on her favorite leather couch, not minding one bit that it was dirtied in the process.

"This isn't the first village to be attacked. While you were away, more and more villages have similarly been annihilated."

"So this isn't the first?" Her apprentice's voice sounded so dismal and hurt and it pained the Hokage to see her in such a state.

"I'm afraid not. Recently there had been some suspicious movement between Earth and lightening, that had caused the elders to worry, so they informed me. Both the hidden villages of Earth and lightening had allied together and were exchanging shinobies and weapons, gathering more alliances from their surrounding villages, also stocking large amounts of food. Now they have begun to attack the outskirt villages of not only Konoha but Suna as well. Red flags have reportedly been seen in each of the destroyed villages."

She waited awhile for the information to sink in before telling them, especially them of the information she had just received from the Kazekage. It would no doubt hurt to find out that their teammate had been the cause of it all. It would hurt them more than a thousand destroyed villages. But, they had a right to know.

"Now the information about to tell you is confidential. You must not repeat it to anyone. Only a select few know and Kakashi has already been informed."

She willed herself to say it.

'**Just say it.' 'Just say it.' **She told herself, almost like a mantra repeating in her head.

It was hard for Tsunade to look at them. She did not want to be the one to inform them, but it was not only her duty as Hokage but also her duty as a friend that made her say the inevitable words.

"It seems that Uchiha Sasuke has been behind the cause of this war. He made the villages of Earth and Lightening ally together…" She paused for a moment unsure if she should continue. But they deserved to know she reasoned to herself so she proceeded, " He was the one who made them declare war."

After a moment of silence…

"What?!", Naruto screamed in outrage, anger and disbelief marring his features.

That was when all hell broke loose.

________________________________________________________________________

Author's note:

To all those who reviewed thank you very much. Though I enjoy reading what you thought about it, I also appreciate constructive criticism.

Hate it? Liked it? Please let me know. I will try to update as soon as possible. I have already begun working on chapter three. So I hope you look forward to it.

-flavored tears


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Naruto.

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I'm really, really sorry about that. A lot of things happened that prevented me from updating this story. My mom had to go to the hospital because she was sick, and now I find out she has to go and get surgery. School has me studying my brains out for final exams, thank goodness it's almost summer vacation and my muse, who had inspired me to write this story had become un-amusing. I really don't want this to sound like I'm making excuses for me not updating, but here's my treat to say I'm sorry. Without further ado, chapter 3.

My treat is at the end of the chapter. Hope you like it.

(**A/N**: Oh and to be clear these are Character thoughts: **'blah blah blah…') **

**Artificial Love**

Chapter 3

**I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive**

**Cause everything we've been through**

**And everything about you**

**Seemed to be a lie**

**A guiltless twisted lie**

**It made me learn to hate you**

**Or hate myself for letting it pass by**

**Lyircs: "Goodbye" -secondhand serenade**

* * *

**From the previous chapter:**

_After a moment of silence…_

"_What?!", Naruto screamed in outrage, anger and disbelief marring his features._

_That was when all hell broke loose..._

* * *

"I'm sorry Naruto," Tsunade whispered piteously.

She eyed the enraged young man in front of her, who was currently struggling against five Konoha anbu trying to restrain him. He looked absolutely livid, face contorted into an ugly glare and looked just about ready to lunge and attack her.

"That bastard teme wouldn't do that!", Naruto screamed in disbelief.

Naruto continued to frantically yell obscenities at the Hokage, forgetting his status as a supposedly respectable shinobi. Tsunade let him yell all he wanted. She had expected this to happen after all, knowing that this was the only way for Naruto to vent out all of his frustrations over his teammate. So in the end she let all his insults and complaints slide. Afterwards the Hokage decided, she could always drown her sorrows with a bottle of sake.

'**Maybe I'd better make that five,' **she mused to herself, as she stared in the direction of her apprentice. **'Sakura's not going to like the news I'm going to have to give her.'**

"Ah, sake. My only one true companion in times of my dire needs," the hokage muttered to herself.

It was the only thing that managed to keep her sane throughout all these years.

But despite the promise of the consolation that only alcohol could give to her, Tsunade felt a deep sense of regret that she had to inform them of Sasuke's part in this whole ordeal, but she knew that they had a right to know. At times she wished she wasn't the hokage, all the responsibilities were too much for her to bear and the threat of war suddenly made her feel definitely older than she appeared.

'**I guess it's true. Ignorance really is bliss'**, Tsunade thought to herself as she watched the blonde madman in front of her who still trying to break free from the Anbu that held him captive.

The Hokage could clearly see his emotions through his expressive eyes. After all, Naruto always wore his heart on his sleeve. Hurt, doubt, anger and…loss were all expressed in his sapphire orbs, the depth of which seemed almost immeasurable. Naruto was absolutely irate. His once cheerful and boisterous disposition, had grown wrathful. The blonde shook in fury, judging by the look on his face, he desperately wanted to kill something.

Naruto did not mind at all that the Hokage herself was in front of him. As the head of the village she could have ordered the group of Anbu to attack him and go all ninja on his ass. Thankfully on his part, Tsunade had not done so. But his judgment were being clouded by his emotions, and his rationality obviously thrown out the window.

"Calm down Naruto!", Tsunade yelled desperately. At the rate he was going, she wouldn't be surprised if eventually one of his tails would soon pop out.

"Your lying!" Though Naruto's tone seemed harsh there was still some sliver of desperation that could be heard in the tone of his voice. He really wished she was lying.

"Sasuke already killed his brother! He fulfilled his goal! He's supposed to come back to Konoha, he's supposed to come back…to us, his family."

He choked on the word **family** and sobbed quietly onto the sleeve his orange jacket. All he wanted was his brother back. No, he needed his brother back. Naruto had never felt so…lost and confused. He soon felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned around to see none other than Sakura.

The Anbu had stepped back, and let him go, because they saw the Hokage's apprentice approach them.

Sakura wrapped her thin arms around his tall, muscular frame and enveloped him in a tight hug, rocking him back and forth in a soothing motion. Naruto didn't push her away but instead he sought the comfort that she offered him.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay," Sakura whispered into his ear, effectively soothing the hysterical Naruto. The medic nin understood how he felt. They both loved Sasuke. Naruto loved him as a brother and she, well…she loved him so much that it hurts.

She ran her hand through his blonde, silky locks just like she always did when he was worried. Breathing in a sigh of relief that her ministrations had effectively calmed him down, she then guided him back towards the sofa that they had sat in.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll buy you some ramen," Sakura tried cheering up her best friend in the only way she knew how to.

"I think we can all use some ramen," She said soothingly but, the tone of her voice hinted that she was feeling dejected, but tried to keep up a happy façade.

"Come on dickless, I'll treat you to two bowls. After all, you spent all your money on treating me to ramen last month when you lost to me. You were always a loser anyway, maybe you should get used to it and accept the ramen I'm giving to you from the kindest of my nonexistent heart." Sai interjected, in an effort to liven up Naruto. Even though the usual smile on his face seemed fake, the genuine caring expression in his onyx orbs however, was not.

"Shut up Sai. You'll lose next time, and you'll have to treat me, your future Hokage to a whole month of ramen." The usual banter among friends evident as Naruto replied in a teasing voice. He seemed to be okay now, his previous bout of anger had dissipated, but his friendly expression suddenly turned serious as he faced Tsunade.

"I'm sorry baa-chan. I didn't mean to yell. But, I would like to know, why. Why would Sasuke do something like this?"

Sai and Sakura turned towards their Hokage waiting for her answer. Tsunade took a moment to think and contemplate on her answer, for even she did not know the reason behind his recent betrayal.

"We do not know. But, it's evident that he wants to destroy Konoha," She replied at last. Team seven turned quiet, trying to discern what Tsunade had said.

"Is it true then? Is it true he joined Akatsuki?" Sakura said disrupting the silence as she continued, "I have heard rumors, but, I didn't know if it was true."

Tsunade looked away guiltily, this was another secret that she desperately tried to hide from them, all her hard work put in vain. "Yes, yes he did."

"I see," Sakura said, her voice oddly quiet. Gone was the young man that she once loved. She remembered the burned bodies of children from the massacred village, the dismembered arms and legs of civilians. The images still made her queasy. **'He did that, he ordered that.'** She told shoulders slumped as if she were defeated, and she rested her tired pink head on Naruto's comforting shoulder.

"We're going to bring him back," Naruto said at last, his sapphire orbs shining in determination. "I don't care if we have to drag his sorry ass back here kicking and screaming. We're going to bring him back, and knock some sense into that teme's head. And when we do find him he bettter hope to kami that he had good reason for whatever he did. A good and justifying reason."

It was so like Naruto, to say something so bold in an act of defiance, that Sakura couldn't help but smile. But, she couldn't believe that was going to happen. No, not this time. What Sasuke did was unforgivable. Naruto may have been a forgiving person but, she however was not so compassionate. Sakura would never forget all the images of charred corpses as they gave them a proper burial. For whatever reason he may have, what he did was unjustifiable.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I want to believe that can happen, I really do. But, if you were going to bring him back, he would be sentenced to die. There would be no doubt about that," Tsunade said, her tone miserable.

"But I do have some good news for you Naruto."

"And what's that?" He said gruffly, angered that such a fate would befall on his friend who had become like a brother to him. **'Why'd you do it Sasuke?'** Naruto thought to himself. He wasn't paying much attention towards their hokage. But, then again, when did he ever?

"Naruto, a good leader uses his heart, but a great leader uses his head. You will need to remember this in the future."

The blonde jinchuuriki looked up, brows knitting in confusion. **'What the heck is this old woman saying? That's not good news, just some stupid advice.'**

"What are you trying to say baa-chan?"

"I'm saying Naruto, that once this war is over, or if I happened to die, you will be the Hokage. I'm handing over my title to you," She sighed wearily.

'**Damn this boy is dense.'**

Her shook her head in annoyance and wondered if she did the right thing. Of course she did the right thing, if she hadn't said that, he would probably be turning over trees and stones, trying to hunt down Sasuke and end up getting himself killled.

But that wasn't the only reason why he chose him, more importantly, Tsunade believed in him. Naruto may be a little dense, but, he would make a great leader, he had his father's blood flowing through him after all.

"But, if you so much as try to rescue Sasuke and get yourself captured, or worse killed in the process, then you will never have a chance to be Hokage," Tsunade warned him.

"After all, how can you be hokage if your dead? And if you do die, then Kakashi will take your place."

"Do I make myself clear Naruto?"

Naruto was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Then with a loud and clear voice he spoke his sentiments.

"I understand perfectly. You don't know how much I've waited to hear this and how long I've wanted this, but, I refuse to be the hokage just because of an ultimatum. You just want me to be hokage so I won't go and rescue Sasuke." The blonde's eyes seemed determined. "We'll find Sasuke and bring him back."

Everyone in the room turned quiet after that. Then Tsunade stood up from her seat in anger, exasperated that he would think like that. She pointed her finger in his face as she told him just what she thought about what he said.

"Naruto, you baka! How dare you think like that! I didn't just say that because I wanted to stop you, you idiot! I'm not going to let some fool be a leader to hundreds of people. I picked you because I believed you can do it. Kakashi sure as hell doesn't want to do it, but, if you go and get yourself killed then it'll be up to him. Do you really want the whole population of Konoha reading porn?!"

To Tsunade it was more of a statement than a question.

She continued to rant, her tone turning spiteful and disappointed. " I must have been out of my mind picking you! But, if I get right down to it, who do you love more? Sasuke, a betrayer? Or Konoha, your village? Choose!" Tsunade screamed in righteous indignation.

Her finger that was pointed at him started to shake in outrage. Team seven watched that finger go up and down, as they felt that tension soar through the roof. In another time and another place, they would have found this scene to be funny but, the atmosphere in the room was so tense and strained, that humour and amusement were far from their mind.

"Naruto," Sakura said taking on a sad and wilting tone as she continued, "If you go and find Sasuke, I will not come with you."

"But, Sakura-chan, he's our-" Naruto didn't get to even finish his sentence when Sakura interrupted him.

"No matter who he is, who he was, he's dead to me," The pink haired beauty couldn't look at him as she continued, "Do you remember what he did Naruto?! He ordered all those people to be killed! Do you remember the dead little girl you held in your arms when you buried her? She was barely five years old!" Sakura's voice screamed in resentment, the memory fresh in her mind.

She took a couple of moments to calm herself and then began once again, but this time, her voice took on a bitter tone.

"The boy we grew up with is no longer there, he's gone. He's gone now, Naruto. I wish, I wish things were different. But, no matter how much harder we train and no matter how much we believe he'll change, he won't. I've been damn tired waiting all these years, for something that will never happen. I'm sorry Naruto, but I'll choose Konoha over a betrayer any day."

"If you choose Sasuke, Naruto. Then there may not be a Konoha." She sobbed quietly onto her hands as she said this statement.

Soon afterwards, Sakura felt a warm shoulder envelope her into a hug. Judging by the smell of Ramen on his jacket, she didn't have to guess to hard whose arms it was that held her as if she were precious and fragile. She hadn't cried like this for a long time, it made her feel small, and weak.

Not hesitating for a single moment, Naruto voiced out his reply with Sakura cradled in the crook of his arms.

"I, I choose Konoha, baa-chan. I won't go out and try to rescue Sasuke, but, I'll never give up my hope in him either. And besides, we wouldn't want Konoha's entire population reading porn now, do we?" Naruto said, his brilliant sapphire orbs fixed on Tsunade.

"The day I let Kakashi run this village, would be over my dead body." With a bright smile on his face, he said his trademark, "Believe it."

"Good," Tsunade said, breathing in a sigh of relief.

"Now, your training to become Hokage will start soon. Report to me in the morning. Get the hell outta my office, and celebrate. But first…" She eyed each one of them critically, from head to toe and said, "take a shower all of you, you all need one."

As team seven turned to leave the Hokage's office, Sakura stopped in her tracks. "Just wait for me outside guys, I'll be right back."

"Hurry up Sakura-chan, you promised me Ramen!" Naruto's voice echoed clearly throughout the whole Hokage building. Sakura was sure everyone had heard that.

She made her way into the Hokage's office and was going to ask the same question that she had been asking Tsunade for the last couple of months. The pink haired medic nin hung onto the wooden doorframe and inquired, " Tsunade-sama, has there been any news of my parents?"

Tsunade looked up from the stack of papers that piled high on top of her desk and replied with a sad, "I'm sorry Sakura. I, I wasn't informed of anything."

"Oh. Ok. Well then, thank you." She turned around and continued on her way. Her shoulders seemed to have drooped down a little more, her usually cheerful and bright aura turned into a dull, and dejected one. She seemed so forlorn that it hurt her mentor to see her in such a way.

Tsunade sighed wearily. Yup, she was definitely feeling much more older than she appeared.

"Have you told her yet?" Shizune said as she entered the Hokage's office holding another pile of papers that needed to be signed and stamped.

"No, not yet. Did you hear everything?"

"Of course, I was here the whole time." Shizune knotted her brows in annoyance as she continued, "If all of you had simply turned your eyes this way," She gestured at herself and the air around her, "You would've seen me right here, munching on a bag of popcorn, watching you guys like it was a damn soap opera."

Tsuande seemed amused at Shizune's statement.

"Why'd didn't you tell Sakura?" The medic nin asked once again.

"I figured Sasuke and this whole war business was enough bad news for one day. She doesn't need to know about her parents yet. Or her engagement with Gaara. Sakura wouldn't be able to take it."

The hokage loved her apprentice just like a mother would love her own daughter and it hurt her badly to see her like this. It hurt her even more, to keep secrets from her. Life changing secrets.

"Sakura is going to give you one hell of a beat down once she finds out."

"Yes, yes she will," Tsunade sighed wearily as she massaged her temples with her hands, trying to relieve the oncoming migraine she would soon surely feel.

"When are you going to tell her? After all Naoto-san will be coming soon. Tomorrow to be exact."

"Well, then I'll inform her tomorrow."

"Shizune, hand me a bottle of Sake will you? No. Better yet, make that five bottles."

Naruto's anger was one thing, but her apprentice…well, it'll be hell.

"Sakura is going to kill me when she finds out," Tsunade muttered to herself.

Well, there's always the alcohol. She saw Shizune struggling to carry the five bottles that she had asked for. Her beloved Sake would bring her comfort and ease her pain.

Her beloved sake would help her forget.

"Come to me, my good friend," Tsunade mumbled dazedly to herself as she eyed what Shizune carried in her arms.

Shizune had a strong feeling Tsunade directed that hello to the sake that was currently in her grasp and to be honest, it kind of freaked her out.

"Sakura's going to definitely kill you," Shizune said to the Hokage as she laid down the five bottles of sake on top of the wooden table.

Tsunade paid her no attention and had already begun drowning her sorrows with the intoxicating liquor.

Shizune walked away and made sure her stash of popcorn was not running on empty. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

It was going to be The ultimate showdown. She giggled maniacally, her head thrown back in a gut busting crazy laugh.

That's right, **The ultimate showdown**.

* * *

***This is my little treat to my readers, who have been waiting patiently, and sorry again for not updating sooner. Anyways, hope you enjoy it***

**In the next chapter:**

_Naoto stared in amazement at Shizune who was currently munching on some popcorn watching intently as a mentor and an apprentice battled to the end in the confines of the old Hokage building. There would be no doubt about it, blood will be spilt. _

_They both gracefully dodged a flying object coming towards their direction, a kunai by the looks of it. It seemed like it was thrown by Tsunade who tried to aim the Kunai at Sakura, but missed. Tsunade appeared a little tipsy. Though her movements were clumsy and gawky, her honey colored orbs were focused and angry with an intent to kill. _

"_Pass the popcorn," It was all a bald, and aging Suna elder could say. He didn't get this much amusement back home in Sand. Naoto was certain that Gaara would be happy his future bride had such a fiery spirit. _

_He was absolutely sure that their Kazekage would be a masochist in bed. _

_He giggled to himself. Yup, there was no other bride better for his leader than Haruno Sakura. Naoto watched as Gaara's future bride demolished an entire wall of the Hokage's office, with just her pinky._

_Just her pinky._

'_But, then again she might be a masochist too', Naoto mused to himself._

"_I'll bet you a fifty that Tsunade wins this round," Shizune said, continuing to munch on her popcorn. The Hokage's betting habits must have rubbed off on her._

_Naoto watched as Sakura picked up a piece of a broken concrete that came from the wall that she had just tore down and aimed it skillfully towards her mentor, her expression furious. _

"_Make it one hundred and I'll take that bet," Naoto said without hesitation. _

_This turned out to be a good morning after all._

_They both watched with sick fascination as Tsunade lunged and attacked Sakura, wrestling her to the floor. _

"_Deal."_

**A/N**: Hate it? Like it? Tell me what you think.

I wanted to thank all my reviewers who patiently encouraged me to continue writing this story. Although my current muse became un-amusing, all of my reviewers will be my new Muse.

You will be my inspiration, my motivation, my invigoration and every 'tion' out there!!!

Mwahahahahaha….evil laughter. But, really, seriously thank you. Hugs and kisses to you all.

Look forward to Sakura and Gaara's first meeting in the next chapter. Ooh, got you all interested now, huh?

-Flavored tears


End file.
